


Flu Season

by orphan_account



Series: BB/Rae Week 2015 [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: BB/Rae week 2015, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB/Rae week 2015: Day 2<br/>Flue Season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Season

Beast boy felt positively wretched. He had spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon on the couch, twisting and turning, unable to become comfortable. He was cold and hot in turns, got nauseous at the mere thought of food and though he felt tired, he had been unable to sleep for an entire day now.

Robin and Starfire had left to visit the mall, in part to avoid getting infected with the flu as well, in part to escape the changelings sour mood. Beast Boy felt guilty for falling out at them, it wasn't their fault he got sick after all, but he had aches and pains and just didn't feel in the mood for Star's boundless optimism or Robin's motivational speeches.

Even Cyborg had fled to the garage, after Beast Boy had thrown a gamestation controller at his head. To be fair, it was kind of mean to imply B.B could just change into a dog, at least they eat their own vomit.

Now he was alone and miserable, and that was even worse. He even found his thoughts wonder towards his mother. It had been forever since he had thought about that time, seemed like ages ago by now. She had been at his bedside all the time when he was sick, even more so when he contracted the tropic disease that would eventual lead to him gaining his powers.

Beast Boy had been so lost in thought, he hadn't even noticed the hall door opening and Raven stepping in. She had spent the day in her chamber, meditating and reading up on some new techniques. Of course she knew Beast Boy had a flu, he had been radiating an overall miserable aura since last night, but seeing as her powers didn't actually apply to viruses, the empath hadn't bothered to deal with it.

Now she saw him curled up like a ball of misery, she felt she needed to do something. Contrary to what some people seemed to think, she actually did care for her teammates, more so than they themselves ever realized. She just had a harder time showing it.

Since the movie night she felt like she could display her affection a bit more, however. Especially towards the sick boy on the couch.

Raven floated over to the sink, filled a glass with water and peeled an orange. With these, she went back over to the sofa and set them on the table.  
Beast Boy had noticed her presence by then and taken some time to sit up straight. He felt dizzy and his head hurt, but still managed to give Raven a smile.

She didn't smile back, but just handed him the cold glass, which he gratefully took a large gulp from. Then she began passing him orange slices, so he wouldn't had to move all the way to grab them himself.

"How are you feeling?" Raven implored. She put a hand to his forehead to feel for his temperature. Still too high, but not as serious as it had been this morning. Evidently, the medicine was doing it's job.

"I'm better." Beast Boy answered. It was only half a lie, he was feeling better than before. Still like he might want to jump out of the window if his head didn't clear up soon.

They sat in silence for a while after, looking out the window. Just a few weeks ago, it might have been awkward or tense to do this, but now it just felt like to friends sitting together.

Friends... or maybe something more.

"I'm just trying to get some sleep." Beast Boy interrupted the silence. Raven nodded but didn't make a move to leave and he said no more, opting to stretch out with his feet away from her, his head laying next to her lap.

It didn't take long for the changelings breathing to even out, turning into a steady rhythm that was only a bit wheezy. Maybe having some company wasn't so bad for his peace of mind.

Raven dug a small tome out of the folds of her cloak and set down for some more reading, only stopping momentarily to brush some tuffs of forest green hair out of the boys face.


End file.
